Magic, Without Magic
by 1215rascal
Summary: After two years of being together, Ron surprises Hermione by asking her out on a date. A date without magic.  Well, almost.  ONESHOT!


"'Mione?"

"Hm?" the young witch said without looking up from her paperwork.

"Let's go on a date tonight." Ron Weasley, age 19, said.

Hermione Granger, suddenly dropped her quill and looked up at her boyfriend. "What?"

"You heard me." He said, his ears turning red.

"You want to go on a date?" Hermione repeated.

"Unless," Ron said, his face turning as scarlet as his ears, "You don't want to…"

"Of course I want to!" she said, "But, I was just wondering, why?"

"Well..." he said, scratching his head, "It's just, I realized that we've never really gone on one."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "We've been dating for nearly two years."

"Yeah I know that!" he said defensively, "It's just that, our first year together, we helped fix up the damage after the war, and we had to go to Australia to fetch your parents and everything. And last year, you went back to Hogwarts, and I had auror training, we never really go to see each other. And in all honesty, I don't think sneaking around the Burrow for a snog is really considered a date is it?"

Hermione slouched back on her seat, and pondered a moment. Have they truly not gone on an actual date before? They must've!

What about the time all the students went to Hogsmeade and he visited her?

No, he was catching up with Dean, Seamus, and Neville at the time…

What about when she had invited Ron to her house?

Well, he wasn't really himself with her father watching their every move was he?

Merlin's pants… he was right.

"'Mione?" he asked cautiously, as he noticed his girlfriend's face turn blank. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ronald," she said, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, slowly taking a seat beside her, holding her hand.

"You're right." She said. "We've never really gone on a date."

"Yeah," he said, "And I want to make it up to you. So, I'm going to ask again;"

"Hermione Jean Granger would you like to go on a date tonight?"

Hermione smiled at him and slowly pressed her lips on his. "I would be honored Ronald Billius Weasley."

It took him a moment to compose himself again before he stood up, and walked up to the fireplace. "I'll be here by eight then." He said with a small smile.

Hermione giggled a little, stood up, and wrapped her arms around him. "Sounds perfect,"

And without another moment, Ron walked into Hermione's fireplace and floo-ed back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>The moment the clock struck eight, Ron had rung the doorbell to Hermione's flat.<p>

"Coming!" she called, from inside.

Then suddenly, the door creaked and in front of the ginger man stood the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

"You…" Ron started, losing his words, "look amazing…"

This time it was Hermione's turn for her cheeks to flush scarlet. "Thanks," she said.

Admittedly, Hermione almost didn't get ready in time. The moment that Ron left her flat, she immediately owled Ginny, asking her what to do, and when the owl didn't return she started to feel frantic, until around fifteen minutes to eight when the owl returned with a small piece of parchment attached to his leg. Hermione unraveled the parchment with only three simple words on it:

_Little. Black. Dress._

After a quick giggle, she knew exactly what to do. She ran to her dressing room and grabbed: her black dress, some four-inch pumps and a clutch. And she had just finished applying her make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Thank you Ronald." She said, "You look great as well."

With some closer inspection, the young witch did notice that he did try his best to clean up for this date. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks with a light blue, long-sleeved, button-up, polo with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black leather shoes.

Ron's ears turned red.

They stood there a moment before Ron finally cleared his throat and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" he asked, with his goofy grin that Hermione had come to adore.

Once they walked out of her apartment Ron wrapped his arm around her and they walked up to the nearest alleyway.

"Ron," Hermione started, "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We're apparating." Ron said proudly.

"Apparating?"

"Yup."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"Now that," he said, "Is a surprise."

"Then how am I supposed to know where to apparate?" Hermione retorted.

"Side apparition of course." He said with a smirk.

"But, Ron—" she started then suddenly got cut off.

"You trust me don't you?"

And that was all it took for Hermione to give up and grasp on tightly to Ron's arm. "Close your eyes." He whispered, and so she did.

The next moment, she could hear the distant sound of horns honking. "You can open them now." He said.

The moment Hermione opened her eyes, her mouth dropped. She stood dumbstruck as she saw the restaurant they stood in front of.

"The Mezzanine Restaurant?" she said with awe. "We're in the muggle world."

"Yup" Ron suddenly said, "I've had it all planned out. I had some galleons exchanged to pounds this morning."

"Ron," she started, "You're really taking me to a muggle restaurant?"

"One of the _best_ muggle restaurants," He said proudly.

"Why?"

Ron looked at her lovingly then wrapped his arms around her tiny waste, "Hermione, I've waited nine years to take you on a date, and there was no bloody way I would take you to the _Three Broomsticks!_"

Hermione arms flew around Ron. "Thank you."

Ron took a good luck at her and smiled, "Don't thank me yet," he said, "C'mon, we might lose our reservation."

They walked into the restaurant to be greeted by the smell of roses. The restaurant was magnificent, several chandeliers hung from the ceiling, waiters in ivory colored suits awaited to take their orders, a piano playing in the distance.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the front desk.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. How may I help you today?"

"Yeah," Ron started, scratching is nose, "We have a reservation for Weasley."

The man took a moment to search the reservation list before smiling up at Ron. "Right this way please."

He had asked one of the waiters to show them to their table.

Once they were settled and left to browse through their menus Hermione finally decided to say something.

"How on earth were you able to get a reservation here?" she asked him.

Ron chuckled not looking up from his menu, "Well, I was too afraid I might mess up using the phellytone…"

"_Telephone," _Hermione corrected.

"Right," he said, "So I asked your dad."

"My dad helped?" she asked, truly in awe.

Ron nodded. "Yeah,"

Hermione smiled and looked at her menu. Her face scrunched up a bit. Ron noticed that and looked at her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Nothing." She said, trying to hide her worry.

Ron looked at her with one eyebrow cocked and gave her that "you can't hide anything from me" look.

"It's just," she started, "These prices, are you sure you'll be able to afford this?"

Ron smiled, "'Mione, don't worry. Just order what you want, I'll take care of it."

Though Ron tried to comfort the young witch, Hermione still felt bad about all the money that Ron was spending and decided on the meal with the most reasonable price.

Throughout their dinner they talked about several things; Ron's job as an auror, Hermione's adjustment to the Ministry of Magic, Harry and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley blubbering about wanting more grandchildren, and so much more.

The night was filled with laughs, a lot of laughs. Thinking about all the times they had together as friends, and even now, as a couple. And Ron was even able to squeeze a few jokes in about our waiter and his ridiculously thick English accent.

The moment the bill had arrived in the table, Ron had forbidden Hermione to look for it, and then started grabbing pounds from his wallet, and giving it to the waiter.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" she asked as they stepped out of the" restaurant.<p>

"Well, before we do anything else," he started, "I should tell you something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"From this point forward," he said, "We're not going to use any magic."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "No magic?"

"Yup!" he said with a wide grin. "Tonight, were going on a real muggle date."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave an amused smile and grabbed her hand.

They walked silently for a while just holding one another, until Hermione sighed.

"Ronald?"

"Yes, 'Mione?" he asked lovingly.

"What made you think of bringing me on a date?" she asked.

Ron looked at her, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do!" she said, "I mean, _I _didn't even think about it."

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking. "It started when I was restocking the shelves in the shop after work."

* * *

><p>"Ron!" George called.<p>

"Yeah?" Not looking away from the Puking Pastilles he was putting up in the shelf. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and suddenly, his brother George Weasley stood beside him leaning against the wall.

Ron had been helping his brother George with this shop for a few months now. But when Ron finally started his auror training he only really came in at night to restock and clean-up.

"I'm going to have to leave early tonight." He said. "Do you mind locking up?"

"Yeah sure," he said. "Why? Fred sick again?" Thinking about his nephew's recent fever.

"No, Fred's fine now." He said, "He's actually spending the night at the Burrow."

"Really?" Ron asked, "Where are you two going to be?"

"I'm taking Angelina on a date tonight." He said.

"A date?" Ron said, moving on to the small area where they placed all the fake wands.

"Yeah," he said, "It's been a while since we went on one. And besides, I miss her. We're both so busy."

"I suppose so." He said.

"When was the last time you and Hermione went on a date?" he asked innocently.

Ron stood up and opened his mouth but no words came out of it.

"Wait," George said suddenly, "_Did _you ever go on a date?"

"I'm sure we have!" he said, "We've been together for nearly two years!"

"Well, yeah," he started, "But for one of those two years, you three were playing symbols for 'World Peace in the Wizarding World.', while last year she went back to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said, "We've never gone on a date."

"Then what are you waiting for little brother?" he said, "Go visit her, and ask her out!"

"No," Ron said, "I have to plan this. This is our first date."

George smiled and shrugged, "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"It took me ages to decide what we were going to do." He said, "I wanted it to be…something else."<p>

"Oh Ron," she said, hugging his torso and kissing him on the cheek. "So, that dinner is what you've been planning for?"

"You don't think you're going home already do you?" he asked, "There's a reason I planned with George."

"What're you talking about?" she said, a confused look on her face.

"You'll see." He said. They made one last final turn and in front of them stood one, enormous Ferris wheel.

"The London Eye," Hermione said. "Are we actually riding the London Eye?"

Ron nodded.

They made their way to the Ferris wheel until they reached a long line standing in front chattering waiting for their turn to ride the magnificent Ferris wheel.

"Oh my," Hermione said, "Look at that line. We'll probably be here a while."

"Not quite." Ron smirked.

"What?"

"The good thing about having a brother like George is that he finds ways."

They walked to the other side of the line towards the left side of the Ferris wheel. "I thought we weren't going to use magic?" she whispered to him.

"Who said anything about magic?"

Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

"Fitz!" Ron whispered, "Fitz!"

"Ron!" a voice cried, a tall figure with dirty blond hair and big apple green eyes came from the shadows. "You made it."

"Yeah," he said.

Fitz shook Ron's hand and looked straight at Hermione. "You must be Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded.

"Ron couldn't stop talking about you." He smiled.

Ron's face turned red before introducing them. "Hermione, this is Fitz Gerard, he's a regular at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Fitz shrugged, "Everyone needs a good laugh."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said curtly.

"Anyway," Ron said, "Fitz was able to pull some strings and get us a capsule."

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's coming down right this moment."

"A capsule?"

Ron shrugged, "No big deal." He said.

"Oi!" Fitz called, "C'mon your capsule is coming!"

They hid in the shadows for a while, then Fitz was able to fit them in the line inconspicuously, so none of the muggles noticed them.

They stepped forward and into the capsule they went.

"Have fun you two!" he said cheerfully and closed the door.

Once they were up in the air the couple looked at the view.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ron said. "I hope this makes up for the past two years."

"Ron?" Hermione said, he looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"You did this all for me." She said.

"Well," he said, "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"You're very curious tonight aren't you?" he said grinning, "You've been shooting questions at me all night!"

Hermione laughed then looked at him. "Ron, why?"

"Well," he started, "Isn't it obvious?"

She smiled, "If it's that obvious, then why don't you say it?"

He grinned, "I did it because I love you. I did it because it drove me crazy that I didn't do this for you the moment the battle was over."

Tears finally flowed from Hermione's eyes has she inched closer to him, and suddenly their lips pressed, kissing passionately. And that's where they stayed for a while until they finally had to break it up for air.

"I love you too." She said breathing heavily, "And I'll never forget tonight. It was amazing."

He smiled, they looked out the window once again and took a last glimpse at the view. "There's something about this moment. There's something about us…" he said, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Magical?" she said. Ron turned to her and chuckled.

"I think that's about right." He said.

They held on to each other for dear life. Not wanting to let the other go.

And just before they went out of the capsule Hermione looked at Ron and said, "I guess we didn't need magic after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello everybody! :) I hoped you enjoyed my little story on Ron and Hermione. For all those people who know me, it's not one of my best but, y'know I really don't think that Hermione would've wanted anything special. I think she just wanted to spend time with Ron.

On another note, I'm sorry it lacks a lot of detail but I hope the dialogue makes up for it. I'm a naturally corny writer, so this, is actually normal. :)

And yes, by the way, I did notice that there is a bit of magic. :)

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

Reviews are always appreciated!

~1215rascal


End file.
